Chase Me
by grayqueen
Summary: Ichigo es un mentiroso ladrón, uno muy bueno y Rukia es una inteligente detective cuya tarea es atraparlo. ¿Cómo afectará su pasada vida romántica en el asunto? Además, Ichigo sabe lo que quiere; las joyas y el dinero no son su principal objetivo, él quiere recuperar lo que una vez perdió, él quiere recuperarla a ella.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los fragmentos de canciones al inicio de cada capítulo tampoco me pertenecen, los créditos van a sus respectivos compositores o cantantes.

NA: ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo una nueva historia.

La verdad es que últimamente me obsesioné por las películas de robos y de detectives y bueno, no pude resistirme a escribir este fic.

Sé que tengo una historia por terminar pero, como dije, no me pude resistir a la idea. Hay un fic al respecto que leí hace un par de años de una serie y pareja diferente pero recuerdo haber querido escribir algo como eso, supongo que ahora es el momento.

Summary: Ichigo es un mentiroso ladrón, uno muy bueno y Rukia es una inteligente detective cuya tarea es atraparlo. ¿Pero cómo afectará su pasada vida romántica en el asunto? Además, Ichigo sabe lo que quiere; las joyas y el dinero no son su principal objetivo, él quiere recuperar lo que una vez perdió, él quiere recuperarla a ella.

Aclaraciones: Tengan en cuenta, por favor, que la historia se desarrollará en una ciudad de estilo Europea, algo parecido a Venecia o Paris, aunque llevará el nombre de Karakura.

**Chase me**

.

.

Prólogo

_Ho sbagliato tante volte ormai che lo so già che oggi quasi certamente sto sbagliando su di te ma una volta in più che cosa può cambiare nella vita mia... _

_Accettare questo strano appuntamento è stata una pazzia!_

—_Andrea Bocelli_

Hace dos años:

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar parques, edificios y casas. La gente comenzaba a prepararse par comenzar el día y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo azul.

En un departamento de un edificio lujoso con una fachada estilo francesa, una joven mujer despertó sonriente ante las caricias de su amante. Sus parpados negándose a abrirse y recibir la intensidad de la luz en la habitación.

—Arriba, mi pequeña —dijo una voz masculina, su tono divertido.

—Mmm. No, cinco minutos más —pidió abrazando su almohada. No estaba lista para despertarse, no quería hacerlo.

El nudo de sábanas sobre ella, el mullido colchón y las almohadas hacían que todo resultara tan cómodo que la invitaban a nunca dejarlos.

Él gateó por encima de ella y retiró la almohada de su cabeza suavemente antes de besar su mejilla.

—No quiero —contestó ella apretando los ojos fuertemente.

—Preparé el desayuno —insistió él besándole el hombro, sus acciones decididas a no dejarla volver a dormir.

—Puede esperar —contestó ella reconociendo el olor del café que él había dejado calentando en la cafetera.

—Hay fruta picada —replicó él, su tono completamente paciente.

—Puede comerse en frío.

—También hice hot-cakes, esos no pueden comerse en frío —insistió resoplando en su cuello y ganándose una suave risa por parte de la mujer.

Hasta ese punto, podía decirse que Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba completamente despierta.

—Mmh. Bien, desayunaré y regresaré a la cama —murmuró ella resignándose a abrir los ojos, parpadear un par de veces y encontrarse con el rostro de él.

Decir que Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre apuesto era subestimarlo. Él era más bien como la personificación de algún dios griego. Para empezar, se trataba de un hombre alto y de complexión musculosa, no tan marcado ni inflado como para ser un fisicoculturista pero lo suficientemente musculoso para ser el perfecto símbolo de ropa interior y jeans de Clavin Klein, con un mentón masculino bien marcado y una nariz respingada. Tenía unos ojos marrones que podían parecer tan enigmáticos como el mar si los mirabas atentamente y un cabello tan extraño y brillante de color naranja.

Ella rodó los ojos ante la burlona sonrisa de él y desvió la mirada de su rostro al techo. Rukia había olvidado desde cuándo él había adquirido la capacidad de despertarla de buen humor y salir ileso.

La joven se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los talló con la parte de atrás de éstas.

—Serviré el café —dijo sonriendo complacido consigo mismo.

—Hn —Rukia le siguió con la mirada notando que él sólo vestía con los pants azules que usaba para dormir, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto para deleite de ella.

La mujer sintió su cara calentarse al notar un par de rasguños en su espalda y supo enseguida que se estaba sonrojando, después de todo, ella misma se los había hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para alejar los recuerdos y suspiró resignadamente antes de sentarse al borde de la cama. Ya no le sería posible volver a dormir a esas alturas, lo más probable es que él regresaría y permanecería ahí hasta convencerla dejando enfriar el desayuno.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso un par de pantuflas antes de seguirlo a la pequeña terraza.

Rukia se sentó a la mesa de la pequeña terraza donde la esperaban un platón de fruta picada, un vaso de zumo de naranja, un par de hotcakes y el periódico del día.

—Mhhmmm —murmuró, no se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta hambre hasta el momento que el olor de los hotcakes llegó a su nariz.

Él tan solo la miró divertido y sirvió el café de la cafetera en dos tazas. Añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar y tres sobres de crema para café en la taza de ella y dos de azúcar para su taza.

No era sorpresa que él supiera prepararle el café, la había observado millones de veces hacerlo y la receta era bastante simple, además ¿qué clase de relación sería esa si él no conociera como le gusta el café a su chica?

Rukia recargó su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con la mano mientras se tapaba la boca al bostezar con la otra.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, ella sabía que él era una persona tempranera, una de esas personas que se levantaban con el sol y rinden muy bien durante el día con tan sólo unas cinco horas de sueño. También era el tipo de personas que disfrutaba más de una comida con compañía que sin ella, pues él venía de una familia unida en donde se acostumbraba aquello.

Rukia era todo lo contrario, ella era una persona vespertina, prefería comenzar su día tarde, cumplir con al menos siete horas de sueño y extender su trabajo a altas horas de la noche. No le molestaban las comidas solitarias, desde la desaparición de su hermano, cuando ella era muy joven, se había acostumbrado a aquello.

Fue así como había resultado tan reconfortante y práctica la compañía que ahora tenían, habían establecido un acuerdo sin siquiera mencionarlo. Él se encargaba de los desayunos y ella de la cena; él tenía café caliente esperándola en la mesa y ella una ensalada para "balancear" su hábitos.

Rukia introdujo un trozo de sandía recién cortada a la boca de forma perezosa y leyó el título de la primera plana del periódico.

Ichigo la miró mientras colocaba su taza en la mesa y no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada. La había visto tantas veces y con tantos atuendos y de cualquier forma no parecía cansarse nunca. Perdónenlo por lo cursi, pero la chica tenía la apariencia de un ángel.

Era una mujer de estatura pequeña y de complexión delgada pero con todas las curvas en los lugares precisos. Su rostro era de forma de corazón, con una fina barbilla, unos ojos únicamente violetas y una pequeña nariz, cubierto por su corto cabello de apariencia y sensación suave de color negro. En pocas palabras, Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer preciosa que, aunque contrastara tanto con su fiera personalidad, tenía la apariencia inocente y perfecta para perfumes o para ropa de lencería incluos a pesar de su modesto pecho.

Él regresó la mirada a su rostro, si no se detenía ahí, nunca podrían llegar comer el desayuno.

—¿Terminaste de acosarme con la mirada? —preguntó ella, una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

—Eso depende… ¿terminaste conmigo también? —contraatacó él

—No, tu cabello de zanahoria me distrajo todo el tiempo.

Ichigo resopló ante el comentario. No era sorpresa alguna que ella tuviera siempre la última palabra.

—¿Cómo va el caso? —preguntó Ichigo antes de sorber de su taza.

—Bastante bien—contestó ella usando sus cubiertos en sus hotcakes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó interesado— ¿Encontraron algo?

Rukia esperó a pasarse el bocado antes de hablar.

—La huella de una bota y un cabello —contestó tranquilamente, su atención en la otra rebanada de su desayuno— Dentro de unas horas tendremos los resultados de ADN y bueno, lo que sigue es puro protocolo —añadió ella tomando otro bocado. La suave y caliente cobertura derritiéndose en su boca junto con la miel de maple.

—Hn —resopló él casi burlonamente mientras sacudía la cabeza, una sonrisa cargada de resignación que Rukia no pudo notar— siento lástima por él —se obligó a decir Ichigo.

Su apetito se había esfumado completamente ante las posibilidades y pensamientos que las noticias de ella conllevaban.

— Yo también— dijo levantando la mirada para verle. Ojos cafés encontrándose con violetas.

Ella no pudo verle mover sus pies incómodamente por debajo de la mesa.

Por un momento, Ichigo juraba que aquello había sonado como un desafío, como un juego, era incluso como si ella supiera la verdad aunque él sabía que era eso era poco probable, de ser así ya lo habría enfrentado.

En ese momento y por primera vez en años, Ichigo Kurosaki deseó haber sido más cuidadoso, deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Así que sin importarle nada por el momento, se recargó en la mesa y la besó, la besó tan apasionadamente como acostumbraba pero con un toque delicado y con un significado mucho mas profundo y disfrutando cada segundo, a sabiendas de que era el último que le daría.

Aquello llevó a otras cosas y para el tiempo en que Rukia partía al trabajo ya era tarde.

Se despidieron como de costumbre y ella marchó con las mejillas coloradas, una sonrisa boba en su rostro y sin tener la menor idea de que esa sería la última vez que lo vería y que esa misma noche y las siguientes a esa, llegaría a un departamento vacío con nada más que recuerdos en el.

**Continuará… **

Con esto concluye el prólogo de nuestra historia. Nuestra detective no tiene ni la más remota idea de la verdadera profesión de nuestro apuesto ladrón, pero cuando la descubra, bueno, todos han leído sobre Rukias furiosas y con el corazón destrozado y podemos especular de cómo sería su encuentro años después de este incidente. Explosivo y catastrófico.

Eso es todo por ahora, me parece que estuvo algo corto pero tengan en cuenta que es el prólogo. Prometo hacer los capítulos más largos para la próxima.

Gracias por leer, dejen un comentario sobre su opinión y especulaciones, por favor, me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto de esta nueva historia.


	2. The Middle

**Chase me**

.

.

Capítulo Uno: The Middle

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet, it's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can and don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything will be just fine, everything will be alright._

—_Jimmy Eat World_

El presente:

Rukia entró a la oficina con una terrible jaqueca.

Hacía más de seis meses que unos criminales habían llamado la atención del departamento de policía, sus ingeniosos métodos no habían podido ser descubiertos por el jefe del departamento de investigación suplente y dadas las urgencias y las presiones de las compañías, víctimas del atentado, se le había solicitado a Kuchiki Rukia volver de inmediato y trabajar en el caso.

Hacía una semana que ella había aceptado y hacían apenas un par de días que había regresado al país, lista para reintegrarse a su antigua vida y a su antiguo trabajo.

Rukia caminó a la sala de conferencias donde el jefe del departamento suplente, Aldegor, el jefe policiaco, Chojiroo Tadaoki y los segundos al mando, Renji Abarai y Hanotaro Yamada respectivamente, la esperaban sentados a la larga mesa rectangular.

—Disculpen la tardanza —murmuró Rukia tomando asiento en el lugar del centro, reservado para ella.

—Hn. Hubiéramos preferido puntualidad sobre disculpas vacías, señorita Kuchuki —comentó Aldegor en un tono claramente molesto.

La pequeña mujer le inspeccionó fríamente, ella conocía al hombre frente a ella. Recordaba su cabello grisáceo y cejas prominentes al igual que su complexión alta y fortachona.

Años atrás, él había sido un policía o un agente pero nunca trabajó con él, sólo escuchaba sobre los rumores acerca de su molesta y demandante actitud y Rukia ahora podía ver la razón de aquello.

La detective aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos ante el comentario y optó por ignorarlo. Ya tendría tiempo de restregarle en la cara que ella era mejor al recuperar su puesto de él.

Hace un par de años, ella había decidido renunciar a su puesto por un rato y darse lo que se conoce como años sabáticos. Se había tomado un tiempo para ella misma y lo había aprovechado para viajar, conocer lugares e incluso tomar un par de cursos de idiomas y una maestría en psicología criminal que añadiría a su ya muy basto expediente.

Había parecido casualidad, que justo cuando ella se preguntaba que hacer de su vida, si regresar a Karakura o continuar con la burbuja que había creado para ella misma, haya llegado una carta de la jefatura de policía pidiéndole que regresara. Había sido una coincidencia pero le resultaba divertidamente interesante. Parecía incluso como si el destino acababa de hacer un jugarreta. Puras patrañas.

—Así que. ¿Qué tenemos de nuestro hombre misterioso? —preguntó Rukia.

—No mucho. Ni siquiera sabemos realmente si es un hombre o si actúa solo —contestó Aldegor de forma arrogante y de mala gana. Se rehusaba a que su puesto fuera tomado por alguien más joven que él y por una chica, aún cuando dicha chica era la legitima dueña del puesto.

—Hmmm ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora? —preguntó fríamente.

—Nada en realidad

—Explíquese por favor.

—¡Sus métodos son pulcros! Sabe que medidas tomar y como actuar.

—Entonces sí tenemos algo —Rukia contestó e hizo una pausa para ojear los documentos del caso que se le habían entregado la noche anterior— Nuestra persona misteriosa claramente no es nueva en esto.

Rukia tomó un sorbo de su café cargado recién salido de Starbucks y examinó las fotos de la bóveda del banco que había sido asaltado días atrás con una pérdida equivalente a dos millones de dólares.

—¿A qué se refiere señorita Kuchiki? —inquirió el jefe de policía.

—Bueno, echemos un vistazo a los lugares que ha decidido robar. Se trata de Harry Winston, Buccellati y Sabadell, ¿correcto? —cuestionó Rukia.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron.

—Bien, esos son lugares con seguridad compleja. No se trata de un casino o de un museo, pero tampoco es la típica tienda de regalos o algún restaurante barato que prefieren los novatos.

—Eso no explica que no sean novatos —contradijo Aldegor.

—Sí lo hace, oficial, verá usted. Ningún novato con neuronas se atrevería a robar lugares como esos, las probabilidades de ser atrapado son bastante altas, es por eso que sitios como estos están reservados para las grandes ligas.

El oficial frunció el ceño ante la explicación, ¿cómo no pudo haber visto eso antes? Simple, él no era el mejor detective del país. Era un simple mediocre que había tomado una buen decisión cuando vio la oportunidad tomando un puesto para el que claramente no estaba certificado.

—Pero…

—Ahora bien, tenemos un historial de lo que robó, ¿cierto? Dos de los lugares que visitó son joyerías y no se llevó todo de los estantes cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Nuestra persona misteriosa roba porque quiere, no porque lo necesite.

Rukia hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo de su café cargado y sin azúcar. Tiempo atrás parecía que ya no disfrutaba de la mismas cosas que antes. Tanto sus gustos como personalidad se habían vuelto más prácticos y hasta cierto punto amargos, recelosos y desconfiados.

—Tenemos entonces que el equivalente en dinero de las pérdidas es de doscientos mil cuatrocientos dólares de Winston, trescientos mil seiscientos dólares de Buccellati más los dos millones de una de las sucursales de SABADELL. Teniendo un total de dos millones quinientos un mil dólares.

"¿Para qué robar tres lugares cuando pudo obtener el mismo total de uno solo y ahorrarse la molestia? Simple, nuestra persona misteriosa desea llamar la atención."

"Entonces sabemos que nuestro ladrón roba por hobby y que quiere llamar la atención. Eso significaría que su trabajo fuera del crimen, sí es que tiene uno, no es alguno estricto, por lo que trabajaría también por hobby."

"También sabemos que nuestro ladrón, hasta ahora, trabaja individualmente. Conocemos algo conocido como "avaricia", señores, todos la hemos experimentado de alguna forma y dudo mucho que dos millones quinientos un mil dólares sean suficientes para dos o más personas, por lo que debemos intuir que sólo se trata de una por ahora."

"Nuestro ladrón es hombre o desea que pensemos que es uno, todas las joyas y accesorios de las joyerías eran masculinas y en el caso de que nuestra ladrona fuera mujer y robara para alguien, habría robado algo para ella también, ya saben lo que dicen de los diamantes y las mujeres. Así que, si nuestro ladrón quiere llamar nuestra atención nos está invitando a jugar y nos está dando pistas. Pistas que debemos descubrir antes que decida que es un juego aburrido y quiera dejarlo sin haber pagado por los crímenes."—finalizó su monólogo.

No hizo falta de más, no hubo lugar a discusiones, Rukia Kuchiki aceptó retomar su puesto en el departamento dando una platica perfectamente planteada y creíble, mucho más de lo que había hecho Aldegor en dos meses.

Ambos jefes salieron de la conferencia, uno alegando que tenía trabajo por hacer para reubicar al otro, dejando a los jóvenes adultos en la habitación.

—¡Wow, Rukia, eso fue genial! —exclamó el hombre de cabello rojo y tatuajes— aunque debiste haberme avisado que regresarías —comentó.

—Eso fue sorpresa para mí también, Renji. En realidad no hace más de una semana que regresé.

—Asombrosa, Rukia-sama, es bueno tenerla de vuelta —felicitó el otro hombre, el más joven de la recamara y de apariencia modesta.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Honataro, ya lo sabes.

Renji volteó casualmente hacia la pared y miró la hora.

—Vaya, todavía tengo un par de cosas por hacer, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar con los chicos para ponernos al tanto con lo que ha sido de tu vida, Rukes? —preguntó Renji poniéndose en pie y tomando sus cosas.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella con una media sonrisa —Yo debo reorganizar mi oficina, nos vemos al termino del turno, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto, nos vemos —dijo Renji saliendo de la habitación.

Hanotaro recogió los papeles de ella y los emparejó con la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo, Rukia-sama?

—Sí, Honataro, tú y yo nos daremos una vuelta a la bóveda de Sabadell, toma lo que necesites.

—Hai.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rukia examinó la bóveda del banco, recorrió sus manos por el tapis destrozado de las paredes por los detonadores que habían sido utilizados en el lugar.

—¿Esto sigue igual que cuando ocurrió? —preguntó con una mueca en el rostro.

—En la mayor parte, sí —dijo Hanotaro removiendo unos escombros del suelo.

—Entonces, ¿debería suponer que no se hizo una investigación profunda?

—No, señorita.

Rukia hizo una mueca de desaprobación y caminó cuidadosamente, usar tacones aquel día ya no le parecía una idea tan buena.

—Honataro, creo que necesitaremos un par de personas más por aquí.

—Ahora mismo les marco —dijo el joven detective sacando su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

La detective recorrió la mirada por el techo, paredes y suelo de la bóveda. El criminal había detonado explosivos en la puerta de esta para entrar, llevándose también la mitad de una pared y dejando la estructura dañada por dentro.

La mujer quiso dar otro paso cuando sintió su pie atorarse en un hueco, ella bajó la mirada y algo reluciente en la esquina de su visión periférica atrajo su atención. Rápidamente desatoró su zapato y caminó hacia el material brillante.

Se acuclilló en el suelo y comenzó a quitar escombros y despejar el espacio para descubrir que se trataba de una figurilla de un zorro dorado que incluso parecía estar hecho de oro.

Rukia se colocó los guantes de látex que llevaba con ella para inspecciones como esta y sujetó delicadamente la figurilla. La acercó a su cara para una mejor inspección y descubrió los números grabados en la panza del zorro que, en efecto, indicaban el número de quilates. Estaba pesada y medía aproximadamente la palma de su mano.

Hanotaro, quien había observado atentamente a Rukia desde que colgó el celular, se acercó a la mujer con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Es eso…?

—El gerente del banco nos lo dijo, aquí no había nada más que dinero —comenzó a decir— ¿Qué crees que signifique?

El otro detective no contestó ante la pregunta retórica mientras se colocaba otro par de guantes de látex para que Rukia le pasara la figurilla. Él la observó por un momento antes de colectarla en una bolsa especial.

—¿Cree que esto es una pista o una firma?

—Es probable, dime ¿dónde consigues o compras figuritas como esta?

—No lo sé, en una… joyería —finalizó el muchacho entendiendo lo que sospechaba Rukia.

Las dos robos a las joyerías días atrás no eran simple casualidad, eran parte de algo más grande.

—Elemental, mi querido Hanotaro —bromeó Rukia con una media sonrisa.

—¿Sospecha que él robó esto de una joyería y lo colocó aquí?

—Es posible o probablemente él ya tenía una figurita como estas desde antes —contestó Rukia.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió una voz grave tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa.

Los dos detectives giraron en dirección de la voz. En la entrada de la bóveda, acompañado de dos agentes uniformados, se encontraba un hombre alto, de complexión delgada y cabello negro.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Rukia claramente molesta por haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

—Disculpe la intromisión, Kuchiki-san, mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, soy el nuevo supervisor de la jefatura —se presentó el hombre levantando las gafas que cubrían sus ojos azul marino al puente de su nariz con una mano mientras le tendía a Rukia su identificación.

Rukia aceptó la credencial y buscó discretamente por las marcas de autenticidad en ella. Llámenla paranoica o desconfiada, pero un trabajo como esos requería ese tipo de actitudes. Una vez que encontró todo en orden, le regresó su identificación.

—Un gusto —contestó ella simplemente, regresando su atención a la bóveda.

—¿Dígame, Kuchiki-san, hemos encontrado algo?

—Así es. El detective Yamada lo pondrá al corriente con los detalles mientras los agentes y yo hacemos una inspección más profunda del lugar —dijo la mujer con la mirada clavada en la superficie del suelo.

Rukia no era fanática del trabajo de campo pero no confiaba lo suficiente en la bola de incompetentes corruptos que tenía a su disposición como para dejarles tan grande responsabilidad, exceptuando a Honataro.

El resto del día fue sencillo, removieron de pies a cabeza la bóveda sin suerte alguna. En ese lugar no había nada; el desconocido ladrón había resultado ser todo un profesional pues se había asegurado de no dejar nada en esa bóveda que lo delatara; no habían huellas digitales, huellas de calzado o cabellos, quien sea que había entrado allí, había decidido dejar la figurita del zorro a propósito.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¿Así que… tenemos a Kuchiki Rukia de vuelta? —comentó Renji casualmente bebiendo un trago de su cerveza. Era la quinta de la noche.

—Sip —contestó la mujer alegremente, su perspectiva de la realidad ligeramente distorsionada por el alcohol en su sistema, mientras bajaba una carta que no le servía para su jugada.

Ella había intentado evitar aquello, en serio, lo había intentado pero sus amigos resultaron ser tan persuasivos como siempre y bueno… terminaron convenciéndola de que se merecían una noche de juegos para ponerse al corriente y festejar su regreso.

—¡Rukia-chan! Te esperamos por mucho tiempo, te extrañábamos bastante —murmuró Momo unos tonos más agudos. La morena se encontraba prácticamente recargada sobre Rukia mientras miraba las cartas de ella sonriendo silenciosamente.

—Yo también, lo admito —aceptó antes de llevarse la botella a los labios. ¿En qué número iba, de nuevo? Tal vez era la cuarta.

—Cuéntanos, Rukia-chan (hic). ¿Conociste a algún joven que haya llamado tu atención? He escuchado mucho de los europeos —preguntó Matsumoto Rangiku tomando el par de espadas que Rukia había desechado mientras levantaba las cejas repetidamente de forma insinuante.

—Hnnn. No —murmuró Rukia arrastrando las palabras, sus mejillas rosadas por el alcohol.

Rukia aceptó el rey de corazones de Renji y se permitió a sí misma sonreír ante su jugada. Era una corrida desde el Joto al As. Definitivamente iba a ganar esa partida.

—Parece que Rukia-chan estuvo practicando con las cartas —murmuró Rangiku. Su experiencia como jugadora le había permitido notar que Rukia tenía una buena mano.

La Kuchiki sonrió nuevamente y se permitió mirar en dirección de la ventana del Bar. Era de tarde y apenas había luz de día, también estaba nublado y empezaba a llover, lo más seguro es que terminaría pidiéndole un aventón a Matsumoto. Rukia miró a la gente caminar por la acera y autos pasar, a ella solían gustarle los días lluviosos, eran los días perfectos para pasarla en casa junto al fuego, con una manta y un buen libro.

La joven miró hacia el otro lado de la calle y se encontró con la figura de un hombre al que no esperaba volver a ver en su vida. Un hombre de cabello naranja y de alta estatura que portaba un paraguas sobre su cabeza mientras le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

Rukia no se alarmó y se limitó a parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que ahí seguía él, vestido en ropas acorde a la estación y resaltando entre la gente.

Ella se talló los ojos con la parte de atrás de la mano y cuando miró de nuevo ya no había nadie.

¡Por Dios! Estaba ebria, estaba tan terriblemente ebria que el alcohol le estaba haciendo alucinar.

—¿Kuchiki-chan? —le llamó Matsumoto sacudiendo una mano frente a la cara de la aludida.

—¿Eh? —preguntó distraída regresando a la realidad del bar.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Momo.

—Ah. Sí, disculpa, creí ver algo, ¿qué querías Rangiku?

—Quizás esa debería ser tu ultima botella. Es tu turno.

—Por supuesto —dijo la Kuckiki tomando una carta de la pila y botándola en seguida.

Rukia retomó el juego normalmente, sin embargo su atención estaba perdida en el pasado. Aquel hombre lucía exactamente como…

La joven sujetó las cartas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era sorprendente como el recuerdo de cierta persona no dejaba de perseguirla ni la dejaba descansar.

Por suerte para ella, ninguno de sus amigos podía notar aquello, después de todo Rukia Kuchiki nunca había sido el tipo de chica a la que le gustara compartir o hablar de sus sentimientos y la idea de compartirlos le hacía sentir vulnerable de algún modo.

Pero el no querer compartirlos no significaba que no estuvieran allí, no significaba que no fueran una carga, sino todo lo contrario. Resultaban ser un problema insistente y la causa de ese problema tenía nombre y apellido: Ichigo Kurosaki.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Espero, por tu bien, que sepas lo que haces, Kurosaki. —dijo Ishida caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una mesa, piezas metálicas y utensilios desparramadas sobre lo que parecían los planos de un lugar extendidos en la superficie de la mesa de madera, mientras ajustaba los diminutos tornullos de un aparato con un finísimo atornillador.

—No es tiempo de tus sermones —contestó él pausadamente, su atención fijada a su trabajo— pero para que estés tranquilo, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Lo consideras prudente? —inquirió Ishida sin darle tiempo a contestar— Rukia Kuchiki aceptó el caso.

Ichigo volteó a verle, una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

—Lo sé —hizo una pausa antes de continuar— ¿lo ves? Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

El moreno se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Kurosaki definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

—Pones en riesgo todo el plan apareciéndote por ahí —se quejó Ishida.

—No veo como eso sea posible.

—¿Sabes que robaremos diferentes cosas, cierto? ¿Y que probablemente debas escoger al final? —preguntó el moreno intentando recuperar al menos un poco de la sanidad mental de su compañero, aunque sabía que era una causa perdida.

—Lo sé, así como bien sabes tú cual sería mi elección en caso de que eso suceda—dijo Ichigo serimente— aunque si todo sale bien, no tendré que hacerlo.

Ishida suspiró resignadamente, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea, era como hablar con una roca.

—¿Cómo se veía? —preguntó Ichigo después de unos segundos en silencio y sin despegar su atención del trabajo frente a él.

—Preciosa —calificó Uryuu antes de salir de la recamara.

_Preciosamente letal. _

**Continuará… **

¡Hola!

En este capítulo no hubo IchiRuki pero era necesario para la comprensión de la historia. Varios personajes hicieron su aparición, claramente Honataro y Renji son del equipo investigación y policía de Rukia e Ishida es un "doble agente", por decirlo de alguna manera, claro que sus intereses están puestos en el lado oscuro. En los capítulos siguientes veremos quien está con nuestro ladrón, Ichigo.

Por ahora sabemos en que anda nuestra pareja favorita. Rukia se tomó un par de años para ella misma y acaba de regresar como detective, sin mencionar que no se encuentra feliz, NADA feliz y buscará venganza. Ichigo, en cambio, simplemente tiene todo un show preparado para su apreciada enana.

_Os prometo por mi honor que en el próximo capítulo habrá interacción entre ambos. _

Gracias por leer y dejen un Review! :D


End file.
